


Stop playing around!

by ruto_jwjk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Haruto, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk
Summary: Jeongwoo wasn’t having a good day, so he just wants to cuddle and kiss Haruto... But the guy's being unhelpful.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Stop playing around!

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and if you comfortable with that, enjoy the read.  
> (I don't have a beta, so there will be some mistakes ahead)

~*~

Jeongwoo wasn’t having a good day. He woke up with a headache and school was as boring as it could be on a monday. He had just come back from his family’s house after the Chuseok holiday and it had been a bad idea altogether to go from the airport straight to school. He should have left a day prior, but he missed his hometown and his family, he wanted to spend as many days there as he could, so.. He just needed to deal with the consequences now.

But the worst thing was... After school? He had to go straight to shooting the TREASURE X Our Night for the V Cookie Channel to play the mafia game. Well, he liked the game, don’t get he wrong, but after a early morning travel and a entire day at school he was just fucking done for the day. He wanted to sleep on his bed and cuddle the shit out of his boyfriend that he missed pretty much. However, not even his boyfriend was cooperating with him today to get his mood better. Without noticing though, Haruto was making his headache worsen.

Jeongwoo knows that Haruto inherited some of the japanese characteristics like being punctual, workaholic and reserved. He loves every bit of Haruto personality and traits, but as Haruto does keep a tight schedule, he likes to sleep early so he gets to sleep for long hours before having to wake up for training in the morning. Thus the night schedules were the worst for Haruto. By nine o’clock he would get sleepy, sulky and cuddly. When they were at the dorm, Haruto would just pass out on his arms no matter where they were if Jeongwoo wouldn’t collaborate and join him to get ready for bed. Jeongwoo would never complain about this if they are in the dorm. Before sleeping they would have some deserved couple time, as they spend the day separated most of the time as they work in different teams for preparing their songs.

Jeongwoo let himself be carried away for a few seconds, thinking about their alone time. He would put Haruto on his lap and lazily kiss Haruto’s full lips, sucking on them into his mouth until they would turn deep red. Haruto’s slack and passive mouth was his own playground, to bite, suck and kiss as if there was no tomorrow morning and busy schedules. He would spoil Haruto with cuddles and kisses, because one of the things that the boy craved the most was skin contact and Jeongwoo loved these little moments of intimacy when he could give Ruto all his affections without restriction.

But they weren’t in the dorm… Jeongwoo huffed as he came back to reality.

Haruto’s sleepiness would make him cranky and uncooperative. So to better his own mood, Jeongwoo would play and talk to the japanese boy and shake him up so they could have some fun before finally going home. But didn't think that not letting Haruto be a sleepy head today would only bite him in the ass.

Haruto and his unpredictableness came into play when after being hyped by Jeongwoo, he wouldn’t stop fucking playing with his plastic wand or acting as random as Asahi, completly distracted from their work and even trying to distract others because he was sulking by the fact he was just a citizen.

Jeongwoo wasn’t going to sit and just let Haruto do whatever he wanted, though. They needed to have a good time, sure, but this was also work. He tried his best to stay calm, but after half an hour, he just couldn't stop himself from snapping at Haruto. Of course, he wouldn't be aggressive to him, never. He wasn’t the one to start fights or raise his voice in a bad way. But in their relationship, he has always been the more assertive between them.

Haruto could be called face genius, IT BOY, model or whatever. But his personality was of a plushie. Seriously. If anyone raised their voice at the boy, he would meekly accept it no matter how pissed he was himself. Haruto was the type that couldn't act in stressful situations, beside performing and letting his artistic self out, he was just built in this non confrontational way. Jeongwoo, however, was completely opposite. He was confrontational. He would impose himself, he wouldn’t just let others have their ways with him. He does what he wants and not what others want him to. Thus both of them completed each other. Haruto would always obey while Jeongwoo would always do what he thought would be best for the two of them.

Jeongwoo told Haruto to stop and try to behave better and play the game with others. Not once or twice… Jeongwoo was pissed as he felt ignored after asking more than three times.

As soon as the Yedam and Junkyu were announced as Mafia, he left Haruto's side so he could calm down a little. He felt annoyed by his boyfriend's childish behavior, but tried not to show it. So he just ignored Haruto for their own good...

After the shooting ended, Jeongwoo saw that Haruto was stealing some shy glances from time to time. He was sleepy again and looked very tired, hence Jeongwoo knew he was only thinking about cuddling and trying to measure if he was in trouble enough to be denied his cuddle session.

Jeongwoo held a strong front just to make sure Haruto knew he wasn't happy. He didn't look back at the japanese boy and ignored the tries for attention he was receiving. He wasn't pissed like before, he just wished he would have enjoyed the game more. Also after ending the live, he didn't care anymore about it… Now he's just tired and wants the cuddle session as much as Haruto, but he needed to stay firm otherwise Haruto would be too spoiled. He was a guy with principles that liked to stick with routine.

They went home in separate cars without speaking to each first like always and went to their respective dorms without meeting in the hallway. The members knew they were a couple for some time already so their behavior right now was a giant red flag meaning that Haruto was being punished with the cold shoulders. Because they all knew Haruto wouldn't fight with Jeongwoo and if they weren't speaking, it was Jeongwoo's own prickness.

Haruto pouted his way through his night routine. He was a soft person all right, but he wasn't the one to put his tail between his legs and go running to Jeongwoo. He didn't do anything wrong in the first place, he was just joking around. He knew Jeongwoo had a light headache, but he wasn't the only one yelling. So in his opinion, his boyfriend was just being too stubborn to recognize there wasn't anything to be angry at him.

That's why Haruto pouted. He wanted to go to Jeongwoo, but he had his pride as well. In the end, after finishing his cleaning routine before bed he was too exhausted to leave his bed and go look for Jeongwoo even after making up his mind to put his tail between his legs and go see his jeongie. He missed the guy very much. This was the very first time after almost a year of dating that they weren't going to sleep together.

Haruto was almost falling asleep when he heard his bedroom's door opening and someone entering his room. He didn't move from his spot or opened his eyes to see who entered, but by the heavy footsteps, he knew it was Jeongwoo.

Haruto heard him closing the door and then the soft click of the table lamp being turned on before feeling his bed dipping. Suddenly a body laid beside him and long arms hugged him close against a broad chest. He felt a warm breath against his neck before feeling the light press of a kiss.

"Sorry, I overreacted early…" Jeongwoo said whispering behind Haruto's ear before giving sweet butterfly kisses on his ear and neck, making Haruto laugh because he had a sensitive neck.

"I'm not angry at you," Haruto said as he turned in the bed to face Jeongwoo. He lifted the sheets from around himself and covered Jeongwoo too, making them get closer. "I know you weren't feeling good earlier. Today was too tiring wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Jeongwoo said, pouting, before laying his head on the pillow and looking at Haruto, who still had his eyes closed, but he had a faint smile on his face. "I should've come one day earlier because of this night schedule, but I also missed home so much! I didn't want to..."

"I'd probably have done the same in your place." Haruto said while shrugging his shoulders. "How was the trip?"

"Nothing interesting happened. No one recognized me, so there wasn't really a problem as you thought."

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said there was a chance of you being recognized… We are getting more popular these days."

"Rutoya, we probably have like 5 korean fans. The chances of one caring enough that I was travelling is close to zero…" Jeongwoo refuted while laughing. "I know you are kind of traumatized by photographers. But I doubt that even you would get as many crazies running behind you as you had during YGTB time..."

Haruto finally opened his eyes to look at Jeongwoo, arching his eyebrows as he studied his face to know Jeongwoo's intentions behind the words. He sighed tiredly as he got closer to Jeongwoo, hugging his boyfriend back.

"Let's not think about that, Jeongie. What happened, already happened. We can't change the past…" Haruto said, sighing at his own words. He knew he had to change topics fast before Jeongwoo would fall into his own anxious thoughts. "At least tonight was a bit fun, right?"

Jeongwoo looked straight at him, noticing right away the change of topics. But he didn't comment on that. He knew he was too anxious lately. Everything was happening so fast, there were many happy moments, but a lot of disappointment too. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let himself feel Haruto's comforting presence.

"I missed you the most you know," Jeongwoo said smiling, after a few minutes of silence.

Haruto had closed his eyes again, it was hard to keep them open. He felt so comfortable inside Jeongwoo's embrace. His boyfriend had large shoulders that could envelope him when they hugged and he loved this sensation. He can admit that he's very skin hungry. Leaving home early and spending so much time in dorms, it's easy to go a month without someone hugging you. In all honesty the only one who would hug him was Yoshi and sometimes Mashiho and he loved them as his big brothers for their special friendship.

Everything that Haruto wanted for a long time he found in Jeongwoo. Dating this guy has been the most happy accomplishment he had until his debut, but these were still separated feelings. Jeongwoo was such a fun person to be around, he was very assertive and it helped stop his own indecisiveness from kicking in. So it wasn't a surprise that they started dating when Jeongwoo just kissed him one day as they were cuddling on the sofa while watching a movie and said that they should start dating.

Haruto laughed as he remembered that day.

"What?" Jeongwoo asked as he heard Ruto's small laugh.

"Nothing…"

"What nothing?" Jeongwoo insisted.

"Nothing…" Haruto said while smirking.

"Nothing?"

Before Haruto could reply, he felt Jeongwoo suddenly change positions, his large palms grabbing Haruto's tights, hooking them up and spreading them so he could fit between his long legs.

Immediately, Haruto felt his whole body flush. He was so sensitive to any touch, that something like this would just make him feel like he became a pool of goo on top of the bed.

"You know, don't think I forgot your punishment…" Jeongwoo said smirking, looking at his flushed boyfriend.

"Eh? Punished? Why?" Haruto asked surprised, his voice cracking in that cute high pitched way, making Jeongwoo laugh.

"Yep. I told you to stop shouting lots of times, and you still didn't stop being difficult during the live." Jeongwoo said while admiring Haruto's wide eyes.

Haruto's eyes up close were one of the most mesmerizing things that Jeongwoo had seen in his life. They were kind of cat-like and sensual, but sometimes they looked as cute as doll eyes. Actually, Haruto's entire being in his opinion had this duality of cuteness and sexiness that you couldn't separate one from another… But this is what made Haruto unique in his opinion.

Jeongwoo let his eyes fall down to stare at Haruto's pink lips. He really loves kissing these full lips, he could write fucking poesy about them. They were so good to kiss, they would meet his own lips fully, welcoming him, sucking him in until he became mindless in lust.

Noticing the hot gaze, Haruto licked his lips before gulping unconsciously. Because damn, Jeongwoo looked scary right now. Scary as in I'm going to devour you kind of scary… He was a virgin in every sense and type of way before Jeongwoo. Every single experience he had, had come from Jeongwoo alone and his body was already conditioned to Jeongwoo's emotions. The iksan boy was hot tempered today and he knew that his mood had completely changed from angry earlier to aroused now.

Slowly, Jeongwoo let his warm palm caress the expanse of Haruto's neck, feeling the boy tremble slightly when he closed his hand around the neck before going down in his chest, only stopping when his hand reached the pyjama pants. He breached under Haruto's shirt feeling the small belly button against his fingertips.

Haruto stopped breathing right there. The rough fingers against his skin were a bit ticklish as they moved on his skin, but he didn't feel like laughing. Oh no, he didn't. He felt like crying instead. Because he felt that his entire body was starting to burn. From his toes to the top of his head. He couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth after Jeongwoo's rough finger unexpectedly went over the delicate skin of his right nipple. Up and down, the finger moved, letting the small nipple harden.

Jeongwoo laughed as he heard Haruto's reaction, making Haruto freeze on the spot looking at Jeongwoo feeling betrayed.

"Idiot!" Haruto complained immediately slapping Jeongwoo's hand away and tried to close his legs to get Jeongwoo far away from him but he was stopped by the strong hand on his tights.

"Stop it. I was just teasing..." Jeongwoo said as he laughed and secured Haruto under his body again. As compensation from the teasing he started giving cute tiny little kisses on Haruto's nose, his eyebrows, his cheeks and the corner of his mouth making Haruto giggle happily.

"Stop it, you idiot." Haruto whined, trying to hold his laugh. Jeongwoo actually stopped and lifted his head to look at him. Haruto smiled when he felt Jeongwoo fingers gently combing through his hair as they looked at each other at the faint light from the table lamp. But Haruto couldn't hold Jeongwoo's gaze for long, and closed his eyes, feeling shy again at such an intimate moment.

Jeongwoo smiled at the boy's antics and slowly went down to kiss Ruto's closed eyelids gently. He didn't stop there though, kept giving his butterfly kisses until he reached Haruto's semi parted lips, letting their hot lips gently touch each other. Neither he nor Haruto rushed to deepen the kiss, both just enjoying the gentle kisses after a long tiring day.

Jeongwoo's hands moved down, and unbuttoned Haruto's pajamas without a rush. He caressed Haruto's arm as he slid the shirt off, feeling the smooth skin under his palms. Haruto's lips parted as he moaned again, feeling a shiver run through his body when he felt Jeongwoo's hand pass over his chest and sensitive nipples. With their mouths still connected, Jeongwoo used this opportunity to slowly let his tongue meet Haruto's, feeling his own shivers as their mouths intertwined intimately.

Haruto's shy tongue would try to work against Jeongwoo’s, but he enjoyed being led by Jeongwoo's movements. It didn't mean he would be completely passive, but nothing would come close to the sensation of feeling desired by Jeongwoo. Of having his mouth taken, his body owned, his feelings cherished. It was an amazing feeling for Haruto.

Jeongwoo on his part loved how Haruto would give him everything, trusting him to take the lead. He loved kissing Haruto's mouth, how his lips would become plump with just a bit of action, he would suck on them before biting them very delicately, just make Haruto whimper a little. Their tongues would meet again, hot against each other, making their body's shiver. Jeongwoo never thought that a mouth could be this sinful until he kissed Haruto’s.

With wet lips, Jeongwoo left Haruto's mouth alone and kissed his way down Haruto's neck, licking and nipping, working his way down from his neck slowly. Haruto moans when he gets to his nipples and lingers there, drawing out more moans and gasps.

Haruto felt himself starting to tremble as Jeongwoo sucked his left nipple while rough fingers played with his other nipple. He had never given much thought about how his nipples were a bit bigger than your average male small button nipple. And fucking his loved it now, how good they felt inside Jeongwoo's mouth and how sensitive they were after they were played with.

But nothing makes him ready for this next moment, to the sensation of Jeongwoo's hand wrapping around his hardness. Their mouths meet again in a hot messy kiss as he feels how wet Jeongwoo's becomes, stroking him so good, not too hard or too fast.

Jeongwoo's hand moves with more experience than it did months prior. He now knows how to play with Haruto's body beautifully while Haruto enjoys the attention, spreading his legs so he can accommodate Jeongwoo better between them, exposing himself to receive everything he can from his boyfriend.

Haruto's hand went to just laying on Jeongwoo's back to his head, playing with soft hair, while his own body is played with. He pushes against Jeongwoo's body, thrusting into his fist, needing more. He can barely breathe at this point. So good. So hot. This desire between them, it's hard to stop their voices from getting louder. Jeongwoo can only cover Haruto’s mouth with his own, muffling his groans as he squeezes, strokes, harder and faster.

Haruto’s hands travel down on Jeongwoo’s body laying on the narrow hips before one of them ventures down below the hard navel. Both of them moan at the same time when Haruto touches Jeongwoo's hardness through the thin fabric of the pyjamas. He can’t resist though, faster than his own thought, he pulls down the waistband until his goal is revealed. But even then, it’s Jeongwoo’s again who takes the lead and he grabs both of them with his hand, their mouth still connected and their lust burns between them as the wet sounds get louder and louder, obscene in their ears. They climax almost at the same time, screaming their pleasure into each other's mouth, muffling it.

“Fuck,” Haruto moans as he enjoys the aftershocks on his body, trembling by the intensity of it. He looks down and see Jeongwoo’s hand still holding them together against each other and it’s fucking hot.

“Woah, calm down.” Jeongwoo says trying not to chuckle when he felt Haruto’s twitching in his hand. Before Haruto could get any more ideas, he reaches at the side table to grab a roll of toilet paper and wet napkins that stays there in the first drawer, for moments like this one. He wipes both of them quickly enough so he won't feel embarrassed, throwing the soiled paper and napkins in the trash. “You know I’m really tempted, but we have recordings tomorrow…”

“What?” Haruto asked, confused.

“Hyunsuk is in Jihoon's room today.” Jeongwoo said, while arching his eyebrows. “We could get loud today…”

“Oh, shut up!” Haruto complained as he fixed his pyjamas when Jeongwoo went to lay beside him again. His clothes that were a bit uncomfortable right now that he was sweaty, but the central AC would make him comfortably cold soon after so he just would have to bear it for a while. “I can’t believe that they keep trying to change Hyunsuk hyung rap lyrics. So stupid…”

“They are saying MMM is a bit too sensual for us, so they will probably change yours too.” Jeongwoo said, shrugging. “I don’t care either way, they want to treat us like we are twelve… They should grab my twelve inches-”

“Jeongwoo!” Haruto shouted wishing he could throw something at the guy. “Stop it, you stupid. Anyway, let them try to change my part. The royalties contract is already done, I’ll receive my share anyway…” Haruto said, smirking.

“Okay, okay. let’s sleep.” Jeongwoo said, laughing as hugged Haruto as close as he could. “This day has been a good day after all.”


End file.
